


Guide to Being with A Chairman

by Mozzie



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzie/pseuds/Mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois是S的好朋友。我只是想开个车。SY备份。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide to Being with A Chairman

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻。有剧透。看清楚。

天色阴沉如火盆中的余烬。布鲁斯避开了肯特亲友的送葬团，他在远处看着玛莎和路易斯做完了最后的悼念，互相搀扶着离去。两个负责掩土的人已经抬起了他们的铲子，他们弯下腰来，一铲土被填下去。  
布鲁斯的烟瘾上来了，口袋里却空空如也。他持续了近十年的恶习——酗酒、烟瘾——今年才有所改善，在他认识肯特之后。干燥的风扫过墓园外的草，沙沙声让他喉咙发痒。以后他该准备一支电子烟，该死的。他得等那两个人完成他们的工作才能离去。  
渐渐地他的眼睛也开始发干。天色将晚，掩土的工人完成了他们的工作，走了，留下一块新的墓地。布鲁斯走过去看了一眼那还有些湿润的黑土，准备离去。忽然，他的眼角瞟见什么移动的东西，下意识他觉得是无关紧要的飞虫，却还是强迫自己回头看了一眼。  
操，肯特墓上的土浮起来了。  
最后一缕阳光在墓碑上投下阴影。工人们带走了铲子，布鲁斯今天开的轿车上也没工具，他只能庆幸今天自己带了皮手套，当下跪下来疯狂地挖掘。土层大概有一臂深，该死的深。布鲁斯只挖开了棺材头部。他看见那淡黄的木板，当机立断徒手砸开了它。  
于是他又看见了克拉克·肯特，一部分他，另一部分隐藏在棺木的阴影里。布鲁斯又砸了两下，通过这个缺口把克拉克从坑里拖了出来。这家伙重的要死，布鲁斯想。他喘了两口气，随意地试图还原了一下克拉克的墓地，拖着那具沉重的躯体把他扔进自己轿车的后座，顺便按了按他的脉搏，似乎有，他不确定。  
布鲁斯发誓阿尔弗雷德看见他拖着肯特的身体下车的时候的第一想法不是什么好事。他脱下手套，擦了擦脸上的汗说：“还没死透，帮我把他抬上去。”  
“哦。”阿尔弗雷德回应。  
于是克拉克被暂时‘停放’在布鲁斯的房间里，那里有大窗，便于他能受到明早第一缕太阳的照射。布鲁斯检查了他的伤口，发现那里居然在缓慢的恢复，看起来有点恶心。  
“为了避免您的猝死，我强烈建议您现在立即去睡觉。”阿尔弗雷德走到门边说：“明早再洗澡吧韦恩少爷，尽管你会让被子沾上一股蚯蚓的味道。”  
布鲁斯瞟了一眼阿尔弗雷德，后者对他致晚安之后就关了灯。布鲁斯脱了衣服把自己扔到床上，克拉克睡在另一边，像往常一样。他完全没觉得有什么奇怪的，好吧，有一点。但还有更重要的事。戴安娜准备去找那个‘闪电’，他则要研究深海地震的频率表。太阳光的汇聚器…一个透镜，但得把克拉克拉到外头去，否则整个屋子都很容易被点着。他在思维里安排好了很多事情，终于伸出手握了一下克拉的的手腕。  
有点凉，但不是冰冷的。布鲁斯呼出一口气，昏睡过去。

克拉克觉得自己像在夏威夷的沙滩上——尽管他从未去过那里，但这是一种感觉，那么舒服、温暖，像海滩上温热的沙贴着皮肤，热度一点点渗进去。他睁不开眼睛，太舒服了。四周又那么安静。  
但那股舒适感如同攥在手里的沙，渐渐流走了。温暖的感觉正在远去。他开始惊慌，窒息感笼罩了他，他猛然坐起来——  
这里不是毁坏的面目全非的市中心，也不是他家，但是很熟悉。布鲁斯坐在床边的一个小沙发上皱眉看着他。克拉克觉得有些耳鸣，或许是光线太昏暗的原因，他试图看清布鲁斯却失败了。接着他试图去看布鲁斯手上拿着的平板电脑上的图片。然而他的瞳孔似乎无法聚焦到那么远的地方，他昏昏呼呼的。  
“感觉还好吗？”布鲁斯放下他的电脑站起来。  
“作为一个差点死了的人…还好吧，我猜。”克拉克下意识地摸了摸自己胸前的伤口，那里已经长好了。他抬头，在这个距离才看清了布鲁斯的脸。他盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，感觉那里的黑眼睛很严重，他的视线开始下移……  
布鲁斯看穿了他的想法，低下头吻住了克拉克。他粗糙的胡茬磨蹭在克拉克的脸上。他咬了一下克拉克，后者没来得及反击，比他年长的恋人就结束了这个吻，给他的嘴留下一股很难忽略的灼痛感。  
“现在感觉不太好了。”  
“没有超能力？”  
“对，还有嘴唇有点痛。”克拉克老实地说。他坐在床上仰着头看向布鲁斯。布鲁斯的喉咙又开始痒，像烟瘾，从喉管里蔓延到大脑。克拉克比烟更上瘾。布鲁斯短暂地回味了一下刚才的吻，觉得对方的体温回到了正常人的水平。  
克拉克还盯着他。哈，那熟悉的眼神，纯洁又直白。但布鲁斯享有决定权。于是他转身走回小沙发拿起了他的电脑。此时克拉克才注意到他穿着马甲和皮鞋，他白天在公司。他刚刚回来，或许。  
克拉克掀开被子赤脚走到布鲁斯背后抱住了他。地上铺着地毯。他把下巴搭在布鲁斯肩膀上，尽管他们的身高差让那个动作有点困难，但是他还是那么做了。舒服温暖的感觉又回来了。克拉克当然还想要更多，他抱了一会儿布鲁斯，手开始解他的马甲。  
“大部分敬业的高层晚上需要工作，年轻人。”布鲁斯按住了克拉克的手。  
“今晚不能破例？”克拉克知道布鲁斯在逗他，这人有时候真的很可恶。他报复性地勒紧了布鲁斯，后者似乎嗤笑了一声，挣开他的手，转过身。布鲁斯·韦恩看起来显然很愉悦，并且绝对不是因为工作。  
“我觉得所有死过一次的人醒来看见自己的爱人在旁边第一想法是吻他，第二想法肯定是想跟他上床。真的。”克拉克说，拉过布鲁斯狠狠地吻住他。  
这个姿势只保持了两秒，随后布鲁斯抱住克拉克——几乎像摔跤那样抱住他、卡着他，反身把他按在墙上拥吻。克拉克揪着布鲁斯的头发。他们俩的舌头缠在一起，毫无技巧地纠缠着，兴奋而热烈。布鲁斯分开的时候，他一丝不苟的头发散了几束下来。克拉克又凑上去咬他，这次他成功了，布鲁斯把他按在墙上，自己一动不动。等克拉克咬够了，他才低声抵着克拉克的耳垂说：“我也…一样。你知道看见重新这么活跃的你我想干什么吗？”他拉长了尾音，舔了舔克拉克的耳垂。“我最想吻你，然后操你。克拉克。”  
说着他把手伸进了克拉克的裤子。后者只穿了一套睡衣，布鲁斯轻而易举地将手伸进他的内裤，色情地揉弄着。克拉克按住了布鲁斯的脖子，操，他喜欢这个。布鲁斯拇指上的茧另他舒服地叫起来。  
“我替你穿上这套衣服。你的内裤……我喜欢你白色的那件，所以我给你准备了一样的。”  
克拉克的脸有点发烧，一部分是因为布鲁斯的手让他很爽，另一部分是因为布鲁斯开始变得有点下流的语气。他也学着布鲁斯，把手伸向对方的西装裤，隔着两层布料揉弄着布鲁斯的下体。  
“学得挺快。”布鲁斯评价，语气像是被克拉克的手法逗乐了一般。事实上他确实挑起一边的嘴角很快地笑了一下。  
克拉克不满地推了一下他，搂着他把他推到床上。克拉克终于解开了他的马甲还有衬衫，露出布鲁斯健壮的胸膛。他弓着身子去亲上面的伤疤，有些的长度看起来惊人极了，尽管它们似乎都得到了良好的治疗，但还是能通过它们想象出当时的伤势。  
布鲁斯也令克拉克脱掉了上衣，他仰躺着，伸出一只手划过克拉克的胸口。那伤口已经消失了。他的手又挪到克拉克挂在腰上的裤子那里，懒散地撸动着克拉克的勃起。克拉克停止了他的动作，半弓着腰骑在布鲁斯身上喘气，下身随着布鲁斯的手微微摆动。他从喉咙里发出含混的抱怨，不满于布鲁斯缓慢的节奏。  
“去拿润滑剂，在床头。”布鲁斯说。  
“好吧。”克拉克从抽屉里找到了一管润滑剂。布鲁斯看着他，挑了一下眉毛，朝他勾了勾手，示意他拿过来。  
克拉克像只大豹子一样扑向布鲁斯，热切地吻他，把润滑剂塞进他手里。  
“你知道我可以自己来。你这个控制狂。”克拉克一边吻着布鲁斯，一边断断续续地说。  
布鲁斯不可置否，他手上沾了润滑剂缓缓推进克拉克的身体里，另一只手娴熟地取悦着克拉克的前面。“不，因为我更熟练。”说着，他恶意蹭过了克拉克的前列腺。克拉克无可避免地叫出来，把布鲁斯的手指夹得紧紧地。  
“放松点，小镇男孩。”布鲁斯加了一根手指。克拉克哼了两声，俯身吻住布鲁斯的锁骨。他先只是用嘴唇贴着那块温暖的皮肤，然后吮，然后咬。待一块地方充血，他就换另一个地方。  
布鲁斯的三根手指在克拉克的体内转动。年轻人柔软的头发蹭着他的下巴，布鲁斯腾出一只手揉了揉克拉克的后颈。“别像只金毛猎犬一样，舔来舔去的。”然而他的手很温和稳定地抚摸着克拉克的脖子，毫无拒绝的意味。那几乎跟布鲁斯为他打手枪一样爽，克拉克很快沉迷于他的抚摸。  
“你喜欢金毛猎犬。”  
“对，我喜欢。”布鲁斯回答。克拉克满意的笑了一下，抱着布鲁斯的头在他脸上亲。  
“别得寸进尺……”布鲁斯的手指已经能顺利地进出克拉克的肠道，带出黏腻的水声。他坐起来，揉了一下克拉克的头发。“自己坐上来。”  
克拉克吞咽了一下，扶着布鲁斯的肩膀，握着他的勃起试图把那东西塞进自己的后面。他犹豫了一会儿，然而布鲁斯丝毫没有帮忙的意思，只是看着他。克拉克叹了口气，努力吞进去了头部。他全身紧绷着，出了一点点汗。克拉克试图跪着缓缓往下。由于润滑充足的原因，他并不觉得痛，只是奇怪的填充感和一点点快感吊着他不上不下的。  
“控制狂。”他的额头抵着布鲁斯的额头，抱怨道。  
“别急着骂我。”布鲁斯轻慢地说，他把手掌放在克拉克的腰上。那里的弧线漂亮极了。人体的美学在氪星人身上发挥到了一种极致，薄薄的汗液使克拉克的皮肤覆上漂亮的光泽。“我还想你自己动。”  
克拉克瞪着布鲁斯，后者不为所动。克拉克放弃了，他不再纠结这个，扶着布鲁斯的肩膀自己上下摆动起来。他之前都没这么彻底地意识到布鲁斯的长度，他抬腰的时候后面还是一直含着布鲁斯的勃起，随后他坐下，那玩意儿一下插到底。克拉克低着头专心于这个动作，他有些急切，微薄的快感使他一直达不到顶峰，却持续地煎熬着他。布鲁斯的手在他腰上色情地打转，却不让他抚慰自己。  
克拉克急切地把头凑到布鲁斯的面前磨蹭，布鲁斯只是亲了亲他的鬓角，还是没有进一步的动作。  
“好吧，布鲁斯，你赢了。你更熟练。”克拉克觉得再这样磨蹭下去他就要烧起来了，字面意义上的。他原先从来没用过骑乘的姿势，起码是布鲁斯在操他的时候没有。基于这一点他确实只能服软，因为布鲁斯骑他的时候能把自己伺候的很爽。他舔着布鲁斯的喉结，夹着他的腰试图换一个姿势。  
布鲁斯确实纵容了他，让克拉克把他们翻过来调换了一下位置。现在他压在克拉克的身上，克拉克像只无尾熊一样缠着他。布鲁斯暗自享受这种感觉，克拉克强健年轻的肉体贴着他的，那么富有活力。与他熟悉的黑暗截然相反，做爱的时候他又热又湿润。想着，他扶着自己的阴茎再次插入克拉克湿漉漉的穴口。克拉克大声呻吟起来，他的肢体语言告诉布鲁斯他喜欢这个。  
布鲁斯并没有一味自己享受克拉克紧紧包裹自己的感觉，他俯视着年轻人，决定给他些甜头。他带着茧的手撸动着克拉克的前端，把那里吐出的前液抹在龟头上。同时他的故意开始对着克拉克的前列腺顶弄。快感让克拉克在床上扭动，他大口喘着气，有些恍惚地盯着布鲁斯。他感觉太好了，简直完美。布鲁斯熟练的技巧能让他很快达到巅峰。克拉克夹紧了布鲁斯的腰，浑身绷紧，他觉得自己都叫不出来了，只是不停喘着热气。他一把握住了布鲁斯的手，把他按在自己的胸口，透过布鲁斯的手掌他能感觉到自己的心脏跳动地快得不可思议。  
“操！”  
布鲁斯终于让克拉克射在了他的手里。他用沾了克拉克精液的手掌对克拉克的嘴唇划了一下。“脏话。”他似乎是兴味盎然地评价：“学坏了。”  
克拉克还在高潮过后的恍惚中，而布鲁斯已经按着她的腰挺动起来。克拉克很快开始迎合他。布鲁斯的阴茎在他体内抽动的感觉棒极了。他们两个把床搞得一团糟，最后克拉克爽的自己腿都快抽筋了。布鲁斯在浴室里又跟他来了一发，两人最后精疲力尽地倒在床上。  
“你把我照顾的太好了布鲁斯。”克拉克在黑暗中嘟囔道：“我开始对自己的技巧产生了质疑。你也会这么爽吗？在我跟你上床的时候？”  
“我对你没有意见。”布鲁斯的声音融化在黑暗里，让人感觉很舒适安心。

阿尔弗雷德端给布鲁斯早餐，此时克拉克才打着哈欠下来了。他穿着布鲁斯给他准备的一套休闲的衣服，带着他往常一直带的黑框眼镜。布鲁斯审视了他几秒，这才低下头继续他的早饭。  
克拉克坐在布鲁斯旁边的位置，阿尔弗雷德给他准备了丰富的英式早餐。克拉克觉得自己饿得能吞下一只牛，他尽量以不狼吞虎咽的吃法解决了盘子里的一切，此时他一眼瞥见了阿尔弗雷德推着的餐车第二层放着的报纸。  
“天哪，布鲁斯！你买下了星球日报？”  
“我能买下大都会所有的报纸。”布鲁斯说。阿尔弗雷德嘲讽地哼了一声。  
克拉克有点抱歉地看向阿尔弗雷德，不过他发现管家很和善地看着自己。“我的意思是——”  
“所幸，你的同事中只有路易斯来参加了你的葬礼，这就好办多了。见过你‘遗体’的只有你母亲不是吗？我得安排你回去工作，假设你还想工作的话。”  
“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”克拉克一本正经地对布鲁斯说。  
“这就是为什么工作是必要的，年轻人。”布鲁斯假笑了一下。“留在这里。晚上见。”说着他起身准备出门。  
然而克拉克当天晚上并没有看见他。他白天听从管家的建议在韦恩家的产业内走动，接受阳光照射。韦恩家后面的那片湖实在很好看。克拉克想改日约布鲁斯去钓鱼。他还在湖边看见了一个大的出奇的凸透镜一样的东西，延伸出岸边几米，架在湖面上。  
阿尔弗雷德告诉他韦恩公司出了些事情，韦恩少爷可能晚上不会回来。克拉克第二天在那个奇怪的凸透镜装置的旁边找到了布鲁斯。后者正在调试着什么，克拉克试图悄悄接近他。  
“很好，看来你恢复的不错。那我就要拆除这个装置了。放在这里有碍景观。”布鲁斯没有回头。他没听见脚步声，但他知道克拉克来了。调试完毕，他转过头，果然看见悬浮着的克拉克。  
“嗨！”克拉克手上还拿着一小束野花。“我想问你今天上午有没有时间。”  
“十二点我需要出现在韦恩大厦的办公室。”布鲁斯回答，翻腕给克拉克看手表上指示的时间。“已经十一点了，而我开车回市区大概要半个小时，所以……”他挑眉。  
克拉克笑了，说：“不过我知道一个可以节约很多时间的方法。”

十一点十分。克拉克和布鲁斯在韦恩大厦顶层的休息室里吻得难解难分。布鲁斯的脸颊被风吹得有点凉——克拉克飞得很快——他推开了克拉克，以快速并且优雅的姿势摘下他的领针，脱下他的西装。克拉克的衬衫已经被布鲁斯揉的有点皱了，他坐在床边饶有兴致地看着布鲁斯脱衣服。  
布鲁斯还带着他的手表，他瞟了一眼，说：“给你半个小时，我需要衣冠整齐的去开会。”  
“好极了！”克拉克一把抱住了他。氪星人开心地咧开嘴角，亲吻布鲁斯的腹肌。他的吻一路向下，直到布鲁斯胯间。克拉克撸了几下那里，已经半勃了。他开始试图把它吞进去——这对氪星人来说都有点困难，当然他的技巧欠佳。  
布鲁斯从喉咙里发出一声呻吟。他站着，克拉克坐在床上替他口交。布鲁斯一向是一个不会浪费时间的人，他从左手的柜子里拿出润滑剂，挤了一点在自己手上探向自己后臀。克拉克此时给他做了一个深喉，嘴角带着未来得及吞咽的唾液说：“我可以帮你。”  
“我喜欢自己来。”布鲁斯居高临下地看着他。克拉克得承认眼前的景象实在太刺激，只是看着他都硬了。赤身裸体的布鲁斯一只脚半跪在床上，他的阴茎勃起着，身子略微后倾，手伸到背后给自己扩张。克拉克不由自主地吻上布鲁斯的膝盖，他的大腿内侧。布鲁斯没过一会儿就示意克拉克停止，他娴熟地拆开一个桃子给克拉克带上。然后他骑在克拉克身上语意有些冷淡地说：“现在？”  
克拉克都觉得有些哭笑不得，他只能温和地搂着布鲁斯的腰部，协助他一点点往下坐。当然他觉得爽极了，布鲁斯的里面很热也很紧，却也不会过分生涩。  
“行了你可以动了克拉克。”布鲁斯说。克拉克一口咬住了他发红的嘴唇。布鲁斯的上唇很薄，使他看起来有些冷漠，甚至傲慢。但克拉克就是被他的一切吸引了，作为布鲁斯或者蝙蝠侠。他很爱这个人。有时候他想自己为什么不能更早的成为超人来拯救他。不过无论怎样，他想，布鲁斯永远会是对自己发号施令的那个。  
“这样行吗？”克拉克一边抽插一边问，他的脸颊有些发红。布鲁斯觉得那抹红色在氪星英俊的脸上看起来像娃娃脸颊上的油彩，他喘了两口气，回答：“可以接受。”  
可以接受的引申意义是不是特别好。克拉克吻住了布鲁斯，他喜欢搂着他，一只手则包裹着布鲁斯的手在布鲁斯的勃起上撸动。布鲁斯舒服的时候不会大声呻吟，他会发出很长的叹气似的气音。他享受着氪星人的勃起进出他的后面，一下下插着他的前列腺，令他上瘾。克拉克是个天真并且技术不怎么样的家伙，不过他完全能接受布鲁斯在做爱的时候，无论上下的掌控欲，因为他很爱布鲁斯，这很明显。  
布鲁斯抓着克拉克的头发，喘着粗气。他快要高潮了。克拉克也急切地吻着他的脖子。布鲁斯用力摆动了两下，夹紧了克拉克的阴茎，他高潮的时候死死地扯着克拉克像要把他嵌进自己的身体里一样，但他射出来之后立即放开了他，仿佛刚刚那几秒剧烈的情绪波动不存在一样。克拉克跟着他一起射了，然而显然一副还想继续的样子。  
布鲁斯简单地清理了自己，对克拉克打了个停止的手势。他穿上了马甲，别好领针，对着镜子确认自己的形象一丝不苟。时间，他看了一眼自己手表，十一点五十四。  
“天哪你看起来忙得团团转。”克拉克套上自己的裤子说，布鲁斯已经完全穿好了他的三件套。  
“我忙的团团转的原因是预留一整个周末给你，男孩。”布鲁斯出休息室前朝克拉克笑了一下。“下周一也请出勤，克拉克·肯特，我喜欢名下公司的每一名员工都保持良好的记录。”

END


End file.
